


Skinny Jeans I Bought For You

by ashisverymuchonfire



Category: All Time Low, Bandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, Riding, Shower Sex, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashisverymuchonfire/pseuds/ashisverymuchonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered how Alex got those American flag jeans? Well, here’s a theory…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Jeans I Bought For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Some old Jalex Valentine's Day smut. woop.

"Hey, Jack," Rian says to me one morning. "Valentine’s Day is coming up soon." He raises his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"I know," I reply, keeping my eyes on Alex, who is standing in the kitchen with his back turned to us, oblivious to our conversation.  
  
"Are you gonna… _do_  anything?” Rian asks, nodding in the same direction that I’m staring. He knows I have a crush on Alex. He figured it out a while ago. Alex, however, is not so observant.  
  
"Uh, yeah," I say. "I bought some jeans yesterday that I thought he’d like. He’d look really good in ‘em, too."  
  
Rian makes a face. “ _Jeans_? For Valentine’s Day?” he teases. “What happened to chocolate and flowers?”  
  
"Skinny jeans and liquor is the new chocolate and flowers."  
  
"As if we don’t already have enough liquor."  
  
Alex sits down next to us on the couch, holding a donut. “You can never have too much liquor.”  
  
 _I hope that’s all he heard,_  I think, turning to Rian. “See, Rian? I have Alex’s full support.”  
  
"Yeah!" Alex yells, raising his fist. "May I ask what I’m supporting?"  
  
"Another secret drawer of liquor."  
  
Rian shakes his head, playing along. “We could use that drawer for so many more important things, Jack.”  
  
"What’s more important than liquor?" Alex says. Rian opens his mouth to respond, but Alex cuts him off. "That’s right. Nothing. Case closed." He stands up as he finishes his donut. "I’m gonna go take a shower."  
  
"Have fun," I call after him as he heads upstairs.  
  
When he’s out of earshot, Rian turns to me, smirking. “You should jump in with him.”  
  
I burst into laughter and hit his shoulder, covering my face so he can’t see me blush. “I hate you.”  
  
"You want to, don’t you? You could. And then afterwards you give him the jeans so he can wear them today."  
  
I laugh harder. “Stop it!”  
  
"I’m not joking!" he says, grinning. "Go, before it’s too late!"  
  
"As if he’s never going to take another shower," I mutter, standing up. "If you insist."  
  
"Wait, you’re actually going up there? Seriously?"  
  
I rest my head against the wall, still laughing. “I thought you said you weren’t joking!”  
  
"Well…."  
  
I turn back to him and hold my hands up in surrender. “You know what? I’m going up there anyways. You win.”  
  
"You don’t have to—"  
  
"No, you insisted." I make my way to the stairs and wave at him. "Let’s see how this works out."  
  
Rian just laughs and covers his face with his hand.  
  
I don’t know if I’ll actually jump into the shower with Alex. That might be too bold, and creeping him out won’t help my case much. I’m kind of just humoring Rian, but when I get to the top of the staircase, I look into the bedroom and see Alex digging through something.  
  
Shit.  
  
"Uh, that’s—mine," I say, rushing inside as he pulls a pair of gray jeans with an American flag pattern on them out of the shopping bag.  
  
"What were these doing in the closet?" he asks, holding them up and examining them with interest.  
  
"Uh…what were  _you_  doing in the closet?”  
  
"Um, getting clothes out of it?" he says, as if this should be obvious. It is obvious; I’m just stalling. “Why are they a secret anyways? Are they a present for somebody? I promise I won’t tell.” At this, he grins. He fucking  _knows_. Maybe Rian and I weren’t as discreet as I thought we were.  
  
 _Well, I don’t have much to lose,_  I think. Guess it can’t hurt to give them to him early. So I say, “Uh, yeah—they’re for you.”  
  
The surprise is written all over his face. Maybe he really  _doesn’t_  know. He stares first at me, then at the jeans, then back at me. This is the moment. There’s no turning back.  
  
I add, “It’s cheesy as fuck, but will you be my valentine, Alex?”  
  
Alex stares at me for a little while longer before turning and setting the jeans on the bed. “I’m wearing those after I get out of the shower,” he proclaims, and begins stripping down right in front of me. He takes off his pants, then his shirt, so he’s standing only three feet away from me in nothing but his briefs. I can’t stop looking at him.  
  
"Well," he says, "are you gonna get in with me?" He smiles. "Valentine?"  
  
I smile back. I know I’m blushing again, but this time I don’t care. I follow him across the hallway into the bathroom, where he turns on the water and slides his briefs off. I catch a glimpse of his nice ass as he steps through the shower curtain. We’ve seen each other naked before, but today it’s different.  
  
I undress quickly, all too aware of my erection. When I open the curtain to get in, Alex turns to me and smiles again. He’s only ever smiled like that for me, so I decide, _You know what? Fuck it._  And I hop inside without any hesitation.  
  
The warm water sprays my back, but I’m only focused on Alex, who has stepped so close to me I’m surprised our dicks aren’t touching. “Hey,” he says casually. Then he leans forward and kisses me.  
  
I wrap an arm around him, and he presses his body against mine, our lips never parting. I open my mouth a little, and he takes the hint, sliding his tongue inside of it. He moves his hands downward to my waist, pushing his body into mine and making me gasp into his mouth. I can feel him smile into the kiss, so as punishment I push him harder until I hear the satisfying sound of his back against the wall. My one hand interlocks with his, and I push it up against the wall, too, pinning him there. I’m in control now, letting my own tongue explore Alex’s mouth.  
  
He pulls me away by my hair with his one free hand. “Why did you—” I begin, and as an answer he spontaneously dives for my neck, letting that free hand hover right above my shaft before grabbing it without warning. I gasp again, then turn it into a moan as he strokes me up and down, simultaneously nipping and biting at my neck like he’s starving for me.  
  
"You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to do this," he whispers into my skin, before pulling me down onto my knees. He stands back up, his length only inches from my face. Now that I’ve got an up-close view, I can see that it’s even bigger than I thought it was, and I take a moment just to stare at it.  
  
Alex smirks down at me. “Need some time to admire me, huh?”  
  
I laugh. “You cocky bastard.” Realizing what I just said, I laugh harder.  
  
Alex does, too, and pushes his lower body towards me. “Yep, I’m  _cocky_ , alright.”  
  
I match his smirk and take ahold of his hips, shoving his dick into my mouth. He grabs my hair and forces himself even farther in, groaning the whole way. I close my eyes, making sure no part of his cock has been left untouched. My tongue works fast, and with every noise he lets out, I can’t help being satisfied that I’m able to make him feel like this.  
  
"I—oh my God," he breathes, and I slowly pull away. Before he can say anything, I grab his hand and stick three fingers into my mouth. He smiles. "Oh," he says, "you already know where we’re going, then, don’t you?"  
  
I nod and smile back, still sucking.  
  
"The water’ll help," he says, pulling them out of my mouth after a few more seconds. I’m about to lie down when he gets onto his knees and kisses me hard, nearly knocking me over. He bites my lower lip, his wet hair tickling my face. I reach out to grab him when he pulls away and climbs over to stand behind me. At this point, Alex has made it clear: He is dominant. And he will gladly fuck me until I can’t walk.  
  
I lie down on my stomach, and immediately he slides one finger inside me. My breath catches, and after working that one around, he adds a second finger, making me cry out a little. With his spare hand, he grabs my shaft and starts pumping again. I moan loudly and grip onto the side of the tub as his first two fingers scissor, just before the third one enters.  
  
Alex takes his hand away from my cock and grabs my ass, still sliding his slick fingers around inside me. “Fuck,” I groan, in between all the wordless noises.  
  
"Yes, we will fuck," Alex says. "Right now." He pulls his fingers back out. "And by the way, no, I don’t have any STDs."  
  
"Me neither," I say. "I don’t think we have any spare condoms lying around anyways."  
  
"Same with lube. We need to get some. But until then…" He mounts me. "I think the shower water and your tongue will be good enough." Then, as if we’re just having a regular conversation, he asks, "Do you want it rougher, or…?"  
  
"Yes," I say quickly. "Please."  
  
I can’t see him, but I know he’s got that smirk back on his face. With no hesitation, he shoves himself inside of me, making me arch my back and yell out. I grab his hips, digging my nails into them. “More!”  
  
He doesn’t waste any time and begins thrusting in and out, leaving me breathless. “Oh,  _fuck_ ,” I hiss, feeling his whole body slapping against mine. The hot water makes it even better, and he grabs both my hands. I gasp with every pounding, and each time, his hair falls into my face again. I can hear our short breaths as we pant with pleasure, but I can’t tell whose is whose.  
  
“ _Fuck_ , Alex!” I yell when he hits my prostate. He slams into it again and again, and I shout every time. “Alex,” I gasp, unable to catch my breath, “let me ride you.”  
  
Within a few seconds, he’s flipped us both around so that he’s on the bottom. “Ride me, then, baby,” he rasps, grabbing my hips with one hand as I take his other. I bounce up and down, throwing my head back and moaning. He moves his hips with mine, bucking them as a cue for me to go faster. “ _Can we fast forward ‘til you go down on meeee_?” he sings teasingly. His voice is strained, though, as if he’s holding himself back from moaning.  
  
 _I’ll make you scream,_  I think, moving faster.  
  
I bob up and down with new force, still gasping each time Alex hits inside me, determined to get him to cave. I come down one more time, and finally it happens: As I moan, Alex comes inside of me, yelling out my name and a string of dirty curses. _Success._  
  
I climb off of him, and though he’s out of breath and red-faced, he still gets to his knees and takes my hips without warning, practically swallowing my dick whole. Surprised, my breath hitches. “Holy—shit,” I groan as he deepthroats me. He must be able to tell that I’m trying to hold my sounds in like he was just doing, because he speeds up.  
  
I throw my head back again, moving my body as fast as his mouth. “Alex,” I pant as he sucks even harder, “get ready to—”  
  
I cut off and scream, releasing myself, but Alex is ready. He opens his mouth, sticking out his tongue as my seed spills all over him. He licks his lips, that smirk back on his face, though this time it’s less stable. “That,” he says shakily, “was amazing, Jack.”  
  
That’s all I need to hear.  
  
—  
  
I’m sitting back down on the couch with Rian. Alex told me he’d be down in a few minutes, so now I’m waiting. Rian just keeps staring at me in disbelief. “I can’t believe you actually did that,” he says.  
  
"How do you know I did? You just saw me go upstairs. I could’ve been doing anything."  
  
"I  _heard_  you guys.” He makes a face. “Tried not to, but you’re loud. Plus, that was the longest shower I’ve ever witnessed. Thanks for adding all that onto the water bill.”  
  
I snort. “Worth it.”  
  
He smiles knowingly. “There’s also this.” He points at my neck.  
  
I laugh, covering my face in my hands. I’m probably blushing  _again_. “Alex gave me a hickey, didn’t he?”  
  
"Yup," Rian replies, popping the "P".  
  
At that moment, Alex bounces down the stairs. “I just had sex!” he announces, raising a bottle of liquor. I look down—he’s wearing the jeans I bought him. “By the way, thanks for the pants, Jack,” he adds. He winks. “Valentine.”  
  
Rian turns to me, raising his eyebrows.  
  
I shrug. “I  _told_  you, Rian. Skinny jeans and liquor. Gets ‘em every time.”


End file.
